Dieciséis de Febrero
by Isi-san
Summary: •14/2: Mátenme. •15/2: Lo mataré. •16/2: Un día más en el calendario. —K&A—


**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. || Una línea en particular de esta historia es propia de narushizu4ever en su fic 'Dulce'. (Aparecerá subrayada).

* * *

_Naru, nee-chan, te amo :3. ¡Gracias a ti esta historia surgió! ¡De mí para ti! Y aunque sigo odiando a muerte a Masashi Kishimoto, espero que él y su familia estén bien con las secuelas y todo lo que está pasando en Japón._

* * *

**Di****e**ciséis de Febrero.

_By_ Isi-san.

..

Y qué manera para comenzar un día común y corriente. Sin ninguna festividad en particular.

_._

**_Catorce de febrero del presente año. _**

La pelipúrpura conocida por su incansable hiperactividad diaria estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una manta que a su vez estaba sobre el césped del parque central de Konoha mientras su espalda estaba recargada en un Sakura casi floreado y muy frondoso que anunciaba claramente el inesperado adelanto a todas las fiestas que tuvieran que ver con la primavera, como el tan deseado festival Hanami.

Usualmente sólo había una cosa que determinaba el inicio de la primavera y este era el florecimiento de los Sakura, árboles que permanecían verdes la mayor parte del año pero aproximadamente en todos los marzo floreaban los hermosos tonos de colores rosados que enamoraban a las personas.

Increíblemente y para su extraña fortuna ese suceso se había adelantado un mes, y para ser más específicos había coincidido en la fecha más melosa de todas, aquella fecha en la que los negocios reventaban de publicidad y el capitalismo de la aldea se mantenía en constante movimiento. El catorce de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, fecha precisa para comprar millones de cosas y regalárselas a sus seres queridos, enriqueciendo a quienes lo vendían, de manera monetaria, y quienes lo recibían de una manera más sentimental. En la aldea un regalo no se le daba a cualquiera en esas fechas, si no a las personas que realmente se estimaban y querían en el corazón. Una especie de tradición que a pesar de los años se respetaba.

Qué mejor regalo que el que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento para sus amigos. Haberse levantado temprano y haber caminado con una manta grande hasta el parque, y haberse quedado ahí sentada con una bolsa gigante de dulces guardando lugar para sus seres queridos en el festival Hanami.

Como era costumbre en Japón, la masa de personas se reunía alrededor de los parques más grandes que tuvieran arboles de Sakura para ver el florecimiento de éstos todos los años. Y lo que era un evento hermoso se convertía también en una lucha de sobrevivencia para obtener el mejor campo y tener la mejor visión. Y ella estaba ahí sentada, sola, en el mejor lugar que encontró esperando a que fuesen aunque sea las ocho de la mañana para tener la compañía de su amiga Kurenai quien le había prometido llegar a esa hora. Seis horas, ahí sentada guardando los lugares. Desde las dos de la mañana. Y la Yuhi aún no se aparecía.

Y ella no estaba sola en el parque, no era la única que se había levantado temprano a guardar los lugares pero no conocía a muchos de los shinobi que ahí estaban y algunos eran simples aldeanos que no le interesaba conocer. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba mortalmente aburrida. Y entonces sus pensamientos fueron acaparados por un peliplata, últimamente él se estaba comportando un tanto extraño.

Llevaban dos años de relación, dos increíbles años de relación. Había pasado muchas etapas emocionales con él y ahora no le daba pena admitirse a sí misma que lo amaba con locura y con pasión, había aprendido a vivir y conllevar sus errores y él la había aceptado a ella tal cual era. Siempre que estaba con él se sentía muy segura. Él siempre la escuchaba, ella sentía que tenían una conexión especial, en la intimidad él podía ser tan tierno como salvaje y eso a ella la volvía loca. Tenían sus problemas, como toda pareja. En esos dos años ya habían terminado tres veces pero al poco tiempo se necesitaban junto al otro y volvían a reconciliarse. Si bien la relación no era un secreto tampoco era muy pública.

Kakashi era una persona reservada y ella no hablaba mucho de sí, sólo amigos cercanos lo sabían; entre ellos sus compañeros de misiones y generación. Kurenai lo sabía, por ende Asuma. Aunque Anko no hablaba mucho con Sakura y Naruto ni tampoco le interesaba, ellos lo sabían, después de todo él era su sensei. La Hokage lo sabía y Shizune lo mismo. Amigos de Sakura y Naruto, esos dos gusanos eran unos chismosos, el vendedor de ramen y el de la librería. ¿A quién engañaba? Toda la aldea lo sabía. Pero solo porque después de un año de mantenerlo en secreto para evitar las presiones, decidieron contárselo a la Yuhi y el rumor se esparció como el alcohol en una fiesta de facultad. Nadie lo hubiera podido confirmar nunca, después de todo a Anko no le gustaba darle besos en público a Kakashi, y no por negar sus labios, si no porque si se daban besos en público pasaba una de dos cosas: era corto y rápido dejándola con un sabor amargo en la boca por no tener más. Kakashi no duraba más de dos segundos con la máscara abajo. O la segunda que era que su beso fuera interrumpido por una tela oscura llamada máscara. Como odiaba sentir la textura de esa cochina máscara y no los labios de él.

Ahora, ella lo amaba. Y le gustaba creer que él a ella también. Él se lo demostraba frecuentemente y eso la tenía satisfecha. A veces también se lo decía y ella amaba escuchar el tono de voz de él tan serio demostrando que lo que decía lo sentía cien por ciento en verdad. Anko nunca se hubiera imaginado completamente capturada en mente y corazón por un shinobi, y aún así existía él para ella. Y entonces ella tenía momentos bipolares, se sentía frágil y débil, un rasguño a él sería una catástrofe dentro de ella, pero a la vez fuerte y confiada, el saber que el sentimiento de amor era recíproco era lo mejor que tenía ahora para luchar y seguir adelante.

Con mirada idiotizada seguía sentada sobre la manta que estaba sobre el césped y de tanto vagar en su mente había olvidado que un dulce estaba en su mano y nunca completó el recorrido a su boca. Y no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta que una pelinegra se lo arrebató y lo metió de lleno en la boca de la de las mallas y ojos café.

—Anko Mitarashi —llamó la mujer después de tomar un dulce de la bolsa gigante y metérselo de nuevo a la Mitarashi en la boca—. ¡Reacciona! —Le agitó los hombros.

Anko se tragó los dos dulces en el acto y parpadeo dos veces despertando de su ensoñación.

—¿Kurenai? —Preguntó ya en sí, miró su reloj— ¡Llegas casi media hora tarde! —Le regañó.

—Anko estoy aquí hace 25 minutos. Al principio creí que estabas molesta porque me había retrasado, pero era una exageración que me ignoraras por tanto tiempo. Después de ver que tenías un dulce en la mano y no te lo habías comido reconocí que había algo mal. Hubiera jurado que estabas inmersa en un genjutsu si yo no fuera especialista en el tipo de técnicas mentales. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Un asesino te hubiera podido matar fácilmente con un simple kunai. Sé consciente, tienes muchos enemigos afuera como para estar tan vulnerable sentada sola en un parque… —El regaño de Kurenai continuaba mientras Anko se daba cuenta de que en verdad se había desconectado del planeta por un tiempo. En el parque había más personas y ella ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que llegaron. La voz de Kurenai se volvía cada vez más rápida y desesperante, el sonido de su voz ya la estaba comenzando a estresar—. Anko, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí Kurenai, tranquila por el amor a Kami–sama. Solo estaba pensando.

La mujer de cabello negro se quedó perpleja por un minuto —¿Pensando en qué?

—En Kakashi. —Respondió sin vacilaciones.

Kurenai pareció recordar alguna maldad por la sonrisa pícara y a la vez de niña traviesa que se formó a lo largo de todo su rostro. Incluso los ojos se le achinaron un poco. Anko conocía tan bien esa sonrisa que sabía que Kurenai le contaría lo que sea que supiera sin ella tener que molestarse en preguntárselo, pero como era costumbre de su, siempre fiel, curiosidad y siguiendo el siempre fiel protocolo de sus conversaciones, ella preguntó.

—¿Qué descubriste? —Ahora Anko también tenía una sonrisa, se sentó sobre sus piernas cerradas con ambas rodillas sosteniendo casi su peso completo y acercó su rostro cada vez más a Kurenai— ¿De qué te enteraste? ¡Cuéntalo ya! —Imperó con su, un tanto, desesperado tono de voz. Los chismes de Kurenai eran los mejores.

—¡Nunca adivinarás lo que me dijo Asuma! ¡Ya sé porque Kakashi había estado actuando tan extraño! —De pronto la cara de Kurenai se tornó un poco más seria—. Pero antes respóndeme algo… Anko, ¿estás embarazada?

Cara de: _¿Qué rayos?_ le quedaba corta a la expresión en el rostro de la pelimorada. Kurenai pronto entendió eso como un clarísimo no.

—¡Entonces es por puro amor! —Exclamó— ¡Qué romántico!

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando Kurenai?

—Anko, ¡Kakashi te pedirá matrimonio!

Un leve color rojo subió por las mejillas de la Mitarashi. Imposible, Kakashi no haría eso, él le tenía pánico al matrimonio… ¿Quién más que ella lo sabía? Ya habían hablado de eso, él no se quería casar nunca y ella le había expresado que no tenía problema con ello. Aunque tampoco le hubiera disgustado ser la señora de Hatake. ¿Kurenai estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo?

—Mentira. —Sentenció.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad amiga, Asuma me lo dijo anoche.

—Estoy diciendo que es una mentira Kurenai, él no puede estar pensando en eso.

—Anko, —la voz de Kurenai alargó la "o" en el nombre de Anko por unos segundos— estoy diciéndote lo que Kakashi le confió a Asuma y él a mí.

—Pero, ¿cuándo?

—Kakashi no le dijo… Dijo que estaba esperando el momento preciso. Estoy segura que te lo pedirá hoy en el festival. ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Los planetas se alinearon! ¡Incluso adelantaron la primavera para que ustedes dos tuvieran su momento perfecto! —Kurenai estaba fantaseando y comenzó a hablar moviendo las manos, Anko la tuvo que agarrar de los hombros para detenerla.

—Kurenai, Kakashi no es tan romántico.

—¡Sí lo es!

—Kurenai, te digo que no. Él no es así. Lo conozco bien.

—¡Pero él quiere sorprenderte!

Auch. Kurenai tenía un punto. ¿De verdad Kakashi…? Ni de broma.

—Está bien, está bien. —Anko dijo eso para callarla y comenzó a comer dulces. Kurenai la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso indicaba que no le creyó ni media palabra.

—Bien, no me creas, pero yo te lo dije, ¡eh! —Kurenai se recostó junto a ella en el árbol de cerezos—. ¿Y has visto a alguien conocido pasar por aquí?

—Además de a ti, no. Pero me divertí bastante viendo más temprano gente correr con regalos del día del amor y la amistad. Además parejas románticas que se ven desde temprano para intercambiar obsequios. ¡Como ellos! —Anko señaló y Kurenai volvió a ver. Era una pareja joven de aldeanos. Tal vez 18 años de edad. La muchacha estaba sentada en una banca esperando y otro muchacho llegó con un paquete en su espalda. La saludó con un beso y de pronto ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro. Él estiro sus brazos y le dio su regalo. Ella lo puso en la banca y saco una caja de regalo de su bolso para dárselo a él. Ambos lo abrieron, ella recibió una libreta rosada y él una camisa. Se abrazaron y se fueron juntos en dirección oeste, desapareciendo de la vista de las dos kunoichi.

—¿Qué le darás a Kakashi, Anko? —Preguntó de pronto Kurenai.

—Le compré un libro de cálculo, él quería comprarse uno hace unos días para estudiarlo, le gustan mucho las matemáticas. ¿Qué le darás a Asuma?

—Le compré una película de acción que quería ver en el cine pero no pudo. Le diré que la veamos juntos mañana. Toma.

Anko tomó una bolsita de regalo que Kurenai le ofreció. Ella sacó de su abrigo una caja roja y se la dio a ella.

—No creí que me compraras algo, Anko. —Le dijo Kurenai francamente sorprendida.

—Cuando lo vi supe que era para ti —le sacó un poco la lengua guiñándole el ojo derecho mientras abría su regalo. Kurenai hizo lo mismo.

El regalo de Kurenai era un lápiz labial de un rojo jungla que solo vendían en la aldea de la hierba y ella quería desde hace tiempo pero no había podido salir a conseguirlo. Sonrió de emoción y abrazó a su amiga, ella correspondió. —Gracias Anko.

—¡No fue nada! —Dijo con una risilla, sacando de su regalo una banda morada para el cabello. Sin entender bien para que era.

—Te explicaré —dijo Kurenai tomando su regalo y soltando el cabello de Anko—. Puede servir para arreglarte el cabello como lo tienes siempre —Kurenai hizo el peinado, Anko se lo tocó y sonrió. Kurenai le volvió a soltar el cabello— y también lo puedes poner así —ahora parecía una cinta que decoraba su cabello suelto—. Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias —sonrió Anko— pero prefiero el cabello amarrado. —Las dos rieron cuando Anko se lo volvió a amarrar ahora con la banda nueva que tenía.

La mañana paso normal, Anko dejó a Kurenai un rato sola para ir a desayunar y después volvió para seguir hablando. El tema de Kakashi murió cuando lo trataron temprano en la mañana. Ahora hablaban del embarazo de Kurenai, ya el estomago se le estaba notando un poco más grande y la Yuhi estaba muy alegre por eso. Hablaban del equipo de Kurenai, de la relación de la Hyuuga con el Uzumaki, hablaban de las misiones de Anko. Hablaban de la última borrachera pública de la Hokage. El parque cada vez se llenaba más y más aunque después de las nueve de la mañana parecía imposible de haber un poco más de espacio del que ya estaba apartado. El campo que la Mitarashi había apartado para Iruka, Shizune, probablemente la Hokage y probablemente para Jiraiya el pervertido también, para Genma, Yugao, Tenzo, Gai, Ibiki, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y ella estaba intacto. Y ya se acercaba la hora del medio día, que era en la cual Gai, Yugao y Tenzo se habían comprometido a relevarlas para ir a almorzar. Anko ya se había acabado su bolsa gigante de dulces.

Kurenai se fue a buscar a Asuma y Anko paso por el restaurante que ella y Kakashi frecuentaban. Estaba lleno de parejas enamoradas que parecía que nunca habían comido en su vida con la persona que más querían. Anko arrugó un poco su cara, odiaba cuando los lugares se congestionaban solo por fechas 'especiales'. Se asomó un poco por la puerta en busca de su peliplata pero como no lo vio salió rápido de ahí. Sabía que no lo vería en la mañana pues él no se levantaría hasta pasadas las diez. Pero era hora del almuerzo y ni pista de él. Lo buscó en las zonas de entrenamiento y en el monumento a los caídos, nada. Preguntó a algunas personas y nadie le supo dar paradero de su novio. _Vaya manera de pasar San Valentontín. _

Lo peor de todo era que comenzaba la primavera y el festival Hanami solo duplicaba las multitudes en las calles que usualmente había un catorce de febrero.

Se resignó a buscarle, en algún momento aparecería, además ya tenía suficiente hambre por lo que decidió ir a algún lugar poco poblado a alimentarse. Un bar restaurante cerca de su apartamento estaba semivacío así que se aventuró a entrar, con la sorpresa de encontrarse ahí a su novio, sentado en la barra leyendo su libro.

Ella se acercó por detrás de él y lo abrazó. Él dobló su cabeza para verla y le sonrió entrecerrando su único ojo visible.

—¡Bakka, te estuve buscando! —Le recriminó no muy alto para evitar llamar la atención en el bar.

—Me levanté tarde y vine a almorzar aquí. Sabía que estaría poco poblado y en algún momento aparecerías. —Kakashi le sonrió mientras ella se sentaba junto a él en la barra y ordenaba algo de comer. El Hatake volvió a leer su libro. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió ir antes a ese lugar casi abandonado? Era obvio, tal vez estaba algo paranoica pensando que Kakashi se quería esconder de ella o algo así.

Mientras Anko estaba ya devorando su comida la mano del Hatake en medio de su plato y su rostro la detuvo para prestarle atención. La mano de él estaba cerrada.

—Feliz día —Le dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Mientras Anko tomaba lo que Kakashi tenía en la mano hubo un momento en que la idea de un anillo cruzó por su mente. _Obviamente estaba equivocada _se dijo a sí misma cuando supo lo que era. Era un llavero en forma de dango pequeñito, práctico, apenas para ella. Además necesitaba uno desde que en la última misión había roto el que tenía. Anko sacó de su abrigo el otro regalo que tenía ahí escondido. Y le dio el libro a Kakashi.

—Gracias —le dijo él con una sonrisa bajo la máscara. Kakashi guardó el Icha Icha y abrió el libro que su novia le obsequió. Lo leyó un poco mientras Anko terminaba de comer.

Kakashi y Anko continuaron hablando durante la próxima hora, Anko le contaba lo aburrida que estuvo desde las dos de la mañana y que aunque no había dormido bien no tenía sueño. También le contó que estuvo hablando con Kurenai, claramente omitiendo el detalle del matrimonio. Al final Kakashi le pagó la cuenta del almuerzo y ambos salieron de ahí a caminar por las calles. Pasaron una bonita tarde juntos, como usualmente lo hacían, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro a su lado.

Aproximadamente a las cinco ambos se encontraron con Kurenai y Asuma, el festival estaba preparado para comenzar aproximadamente a las siete. Los cuatro se saludaron como era usual.

—Anko vámonos, tenemos que ir a alistarnos. —Dijo Kurenai a su amiga pelimorada.

—Yo planeaba ir vestida así al festival. —Respondió ella viendo su atuendo. Kurenai golpeó con dos dedos la frente de la Mitarashi a manera de reprimenda.

—Por supuesto que no, nos vamos —la jaló del brazo—. Adiós Kakashi, Asuma. Nos vemos después. —Y con una simpática sonrisa desapareció en una nube de humo con su amiga. Los shinobi no dijeron nada y se fueron juntos a hablar un rato y alistarse después. Ellos aún no entendían porque las mujeres duraban dos horas arreglándose y ellos podían estar listos en media hora. Y además, ellos siempre llegaban primero que ellas.

**__****—•—**

Ambas mujeres estaban en el apartamento de Kurenai. La kunoichi pelinegra le había conseguido un kimono lila con detalles verde oscuros a Anko y ambas se estaban arreglando de la mejor manera. Kurenai peinó a Anko con la banda nueva y el cabello suelto. Ella por su parte tenía un kimono rojo con detalles negros. Las dos se pusieron sus sandalias de paja y se arreglaron así mismo los pies, aunque por el largo del vestido estos casi no se veían. Utilizaron joyería tradicional para su cuello y un par de aretes pequeños estaban en sus orejas. Anko no se quejó demasiado, después de todo ese ritual de preparación era costumbre para las mujeres de la aldea en el festival Hanami de todos los años.

Kurenai tocó el tema de Kakashi, otra vez, estaba empeñada en que el peliplata se le declararía esa noche bajo el hermoso color que soltaban los Sakura a la luz de la luna. Anko seguía incrédula a esto y simplemente dejaba que Kurenai hiciera y deshiciera con su aspecto. Aún así un poco de emoción la recorría. Ser la señora de Hatake, sonaba tan bien. Anko de Hatake. _Eso sin tomar en cuenta el factor machista que implicaba insertar el apellido del marido en el nombre de la mujer sin que la acción fuese recíproca_. Y si todo salía bien así se aseguraría que él fuera solo de ella y ella solo de él durante el resto de su vida, que siendo ninja no parecía verse muy larga. Suspiró.

—¿Ya terminaste, Kurenai?

—Anko, deja de quejarte. Quiero que tus manos se vean bien.

Kurenai en ese momento estaba haciendo lo último en su lista para Anko, le estaba arreglando las uñas. Ya Anko estaba harta, usualmente no se arreglaba tanto, todo fuese por hacer a Kurenai feliz un día.

Cuando terminaron las dos tomaron sus sombrillas, las que se acostumbraban usar cuando se traían kimonos puestos para el festival, y salieron caminando hacia el parque. De camino vieron muchas caras conocidas, y casi todos las volvían a ver. Joder, a Anko le molestaba que la vieran tanto cuando se arreglaba de vez en cuando, y eso que sólo lo hacía en fechas que lo ameritaban por tradición. Con el ceño un poco fruncido siguieron caminando y aunque a ella eso le molestaba Kurenai lo disfrutaba dándole sonrisas a todos y saludando a todo quien conocía.

Cuando llegaron a su lugar del parque no les sorprendió que ya todos estuvieran ahí. Lo que les sorprendió fue ver a la Hokage con un kimono naranja pero no tanto así ver a Kakashi y a Asuma arreglados para la ocasión. Asuma estaba con un traje verde plateado mientras Kakashi usaba uno azul que se le veía especialmente bien dado su color de piel. Entre todos se saludaron y repartieron los regalos. Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión, incluso Ibiki se veía bien en el traje negro con detalles blancos que traía.

Momentos después las parejas se unieron a celebrar en el festival. Kakashi y Anko fueron a probar la comida de varios puestos ambulantes. En los juegos Kakashi le ganó un balón de playa a Anko arrojando kunais, prometiéndole así que la llevaría a la playa de Shirahama pronto para pasar un fin de semana. Un sitio precioso bañado en arena blanca.

Después de un par de horas el florecimiento de los capullos comenzó y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta ya estaban rodeados por un color rosado claro que con la luz de la luna hipnotizaba todas las miradas, se sentía una serenidad intoxicante y el hecho de que fuera el día que era (catorce de febrero) sólo ayudó a que el amor flotara literalmente en el aire y se esparciera con ayuda del viento. Por cada capullo abierto un beso se daba, Kurenai y Asuma se besaron, Shizune y Genma, Tsunade permitió que Jiraiya se sentara junto a ella y Kakashi tomó la mano de Anko. Ella se sonrojó un poco y al ver la sonrisa escondida bajo la máscara de Kakashi se abrazó a él con una sonrisa aún mayor mirando juntos la escena del florecimiento continuo. El momento era perfecto, y aunque ellos no eran precisamente la pareja melosa del año, Anko no pudo evitar sentirse como en un cuento de hadas. La dulce voz de Kurenai resonaba en los oídos de ella suavemente hasta que sus pensamientos fueron acaparados. ¿Era este el momento? ¿El momento en el que él le pediría matrimonio? ¿Sacaría un anillo de su bolsillo y lo pondría en su dedo cómo una escena melosa sacada de las películas? Por supuesto que no, ella sabía que su Kakashi no era así.

Y ciertamente, tuvo razón.

.

**_Quince de febrero del presente año. _**

Anko estaba muy cansada, había dormido en el apartamento de Kakashi la noche anterior. El festival terminó muy tarde y sólo quería llegar a descansar considerando el hecho de que casi no había dormido las últimas 48 horas, el apartamento de Kakashi estaba más cerca del parque que el de ella. Miró el reloj, once de la mañana, qué bueno que la Hokage había dado el día libre, probablemente esa rubia estaría durmiendo hasta las dos de la tarde.

Se giró un poco para ver a su acompañante en la cama, él no roncaba pero no le costaba saber que estaba profundamente dormido por la expresión relajada que se le dibujaba en su cara. Le besó la mejilla con suavidad y se levantó a preparar algo de comer.

Mientras el olor de su comida preparándose inundaba sus fosas nasales haciendo que su estómago gruñera demandando rapidez, sus pensamientos comenzaron a atormentarla de nuevo.

—_Bien, Anko, supongamos que Kakashi realmente planeaba ofrecerte matrimonio ayer. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?_ —Una vocecita en su yo interior le preguntaba.

—Obviamente porque él no es así. No le gustaría recordar el compromiso como un momento de película que se viera completamente falso, y yo tampoco. —Se respondió con seguridad.

—_Pensé que dirías que porque él no considera el matrimonio una posibilidad. ¿No le habías dicho eso a Kurenai?_

Después de mantener la mente en blanco unos segundos, se respondió: —Genial, estoy siendo pateada en una pelea verbal por mí misma.

—_¿Y estás completamente segura que no te hubiera gustado recordar un compromiso de manera romántica?_

Ahora Anko estaba dudando un poco.

—Por supuesto que no, hubiera sido algo muy falso. Además a mí no me molesta la unión libre.

—_Pero ni siquiera están llevando una unión libre, te recuerdo que ambos viven en apartamentos distintos. ¿Segura que él piensa que lo que llevan es algo serio?_

—Bueno, no es unión libre, pero podría llegar a serlo. Y por supuesto que él piensa que sí es serio. Él piensa lo mismo que yo.

—_¿Segura?_

Antes de responderse cualquier cosa sus manos reaccionaron inconscientemente alejando la olla de la estufa. Se había distraído y su comida casi se quema.

—Maldita sea —dijo en voz alta intentando enfriar lo que estaba en la olla y soplando de una manera que a Kakashi le pareció graciosa. Al escuchar su risa ella se volteó a él apenada.

—Buenos días —dijo él dándole un beso y ayudándola a trasladar la comida a otra olla.

—Buenos días —respondió después de pasar la comida para abrazarlo posesivamente.

—¿Ya amaneciste más descansada, mi amor? —Preguntó él comenzando a servir la comida. Algo que a Anko le fascinaba de sobre manera era lo dulce que él la trataba solo a ella, pues con todos los demás era frío e inexpresivo pero a ella la trataba con delicadeza y se preocupaba siempre, a veces incluso en exceso. Era dulce y romántico pero no demasiado, como a ella le gustaba. —_¿No tanto como para una escena melosa de película, verdad?_

—Cielos, cállate ya. —Dijo rascándose la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó el shinobi poniendo dos platos en la pequeña mesa sin mantel de su apartamento.

—Nada, amor. ¡Provecho!

Y con eso comenzaron a comer. Ellos dos hablaban mucho, en realidad Anko hablaba mucho y Kakashi después daba su opinión respecto al tema. Tenían una comunicación fuerte y eso les agradaba mucho, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Cuando Anko pensaba en eso se imaginaba junto al peliplata con cabellos canosos sentados recordando el pasado, juntos. —_Sí fueran marido y mujer… _—Unión libre. —_Lo que sea que sea más serio que un simple noviazgo._ —No es un simple noviazgo. —_Sí lo es._ —¡Maldita Kurenai!

—¿Pasa algo, Anko? —Preguntó Kakashi a su Anko quién parecía tener una lucha interna consigo misma.

—Acabo de recordar que debo devolverle el kimono a Kurenai, pero debo pasar a lavarlo primero. ¿Dejo el tuyo en la lavandería también?

—Claro —dijo él viendo como su novia salía corriendo despavorida dejando su comida a la mitad—. Anko… —La llamó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Volveré en un par de horas. —Dijo ella antes de cerrar de un portazo dejándolo solo en el apartamento.

**__****—•—**

Anko pasó dejando los trajes en la lavandería y se fue a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse. Como había dormido ayer donde su novio andaba en unos pantaloncillos y una camisa de tirantes que dejaba siempre ahí para momentos como ese. Al llegar a su apartamento tomó una larga ducha en la que sus discusiones con su yo interior se volvían cada vez más molestas. Se vistió y salió de ahí para ver a Kurenai y reclamarle con todo lo alto de su voz lo maldita que era por haberla hecho torturarse a sí misma así desde las once de la mañana.

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta y después de unos minutos su amiga salió. Apenas la vio cerró la puerta detrás de sí y ambas comenzaron a hablar en el pasillo. Kurenai la atacó con preguntas. Que en resumidas cuentas decían lo mismo…

—¿Entonces? ¿Te lo pidió? —Había un extraño brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—No. —Respondió ella escuchándose más seca de lo que hubiera deseado. La cara de Kurenai se puso un poco más seria, algo decepcionada y a la vez un poco incómoda. La voz de Anko por un momento le pareció… ¿dolida? No, más bien resentida.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kurenai no tenía nada coherente que decir y Anko no quería hablar mucho, cosa muy rara en ella. —¿Por qué estamos hablando en el pasillo? —Preguntó Anko dándose cuenta de dónde estaba. Cuando Kurenai iba a responderle alguien abrió la puerta del departamento.

—¡Oi! ¡Anko! Buenas tardes. —Anko vio la hora, eran las 2:30pm.

—Buenas tardes Asuma, no sabía que había llegado a interrumpir. —Dijo un poco apenada.

—Bueno, estábamos viendo la película de la que te comenté ayer —habló Kurenai—. No te preocupes.

—No es el caso, ya es tarde y no he almorzado creo que iré a comer algo. Yuhi Kurenai, después hablamos. —Se despidió con una media sonrisa—. Hasta luego, Asuma. Disfruten la película. —Les guiñó un ojo y se fue caminando a paso rápido hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Kurenai se quedó viéndola hasta que la perdió de su campo de visión y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo detrás de ella y hablarle y escucharle para hacerla sentir mejor, cuando estuvo a punto de irse Asuma la agarró de la cintura para susurrarle que podían ver la película en la noche o el día siguiente, Anko no la visitaba al apartamento por cualquier capricho y seguramente la necesitaba.  
Kurenai se rió, a veces Asuma parecía una mujer por los consejos y las ideas que llegaban a su cabeza de la nada. Pero así como era lo amaba y agradecía haberlo encontrado en _el camino de la vida_. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y corrió a alcanzar a la pelipúrpura.

**__****—•—**

Anko estaba en Ichiraku a punto de comenzar a comer un platillo de ramen con fideos extra cuando una voz demasiado familiar pidió un platillo de ramen sencillo. Kurenai se sentó junto a ella.

—Deberías estar con Asuma. —Le dijo comenzando a comer sin verla.

—He estado las últimas veinticuatro horas con él, no se morirá si estoy contigo un par de horas. —Dijo apoyando su brazo derecho en la barra, su cara en la mano de dicho brazo y sus ojos mirando fijamente a la pelimorada comer. Hubo unos minutos de silencio— Entonces no lo pidió.

—No. —Respondió con un tono de voz que parecía despreocupado.

—Lo más probable es que se acobardó, como bien sabes, es una decisión difícil.

—No Kurenai —la interrumpió—. Lo que pasa es que él no lo iba a hacer y tú y tus suposiciones me ilusionaron un poco.

—Anko, yo sólo te dije lo que Asuma me dijo.

—¡Lo cual no era verdad! —Gritó golpeando con su puño derecho la barra—. Era mentira. —Dijo con la voz un poco más controlada pero fuerte y segura.

Kurenai no acató a más que decir una palabra, perdón. Anko bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo. Hubo un silencio hasta que trajeron la comida de Kurenai, entonces Anko habló.

—Supongamos que era verdad. Que lo quería pedir. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? —Anko para ese momento no estaba viendo a Kurenai a los ojos. La pelinegra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y mientras comía respondió.

—Tal vez se acobardó a último minuto.

—Lo digo porque ayer, bueno, era un momento tal vez ideal. Ya sabes, abrazados en el festival, bajo la luna perlada.

—Anko, sonaré como tú pero, ¿eso no sería demasiado meloso para Kakashi?

Anko no dijo nada.

—Tal vez te lo pregunte hoy —le sonrió.

—Tal vez, ¿cierto?

Después de otro de los silencios que ya se estaban haciendo comunes en sus conversaciones la Mitarashi volvió a abrir la boca. —Por cierto, dejé el kimono en la lavandería de la calle tres antes de ir a verte.

—Bueno, lo pasaré a recoger yo ahora más tarde si quieres.

—Déjalo, es mi responsabilidad, te lo devolveré mañana —respondió terminando su ramen.

—Kakashi–san estuvo hablando hace dos días con Shikamaru–kun aquí. —Ayame, la hija del viejo de Ichiraku, se inmiscuyó en la conversación de las dos kunoichi—. Le estaba pidiendo un consejo.

La cara de Anko junto a la de Kurenai no tenía precio. Demandaban un chisme completo.

Ayame pasó el trapo limpiando la barra y habló en voz baja pues sabía que ella no era nadie para andar diciendo cosas como esa. — Kakashi-san le estaba pidiendo a Shikamaru-kun un consejo sobre el matrimonio, Anko-san. Le preguntó si valía realmente la pena. Le preguntó que cómo él, que era un hombre casado con Temari-san, veía el matrimonio.

—¿Y que respondió Shikamaru, Ayame? —Preguntó Anko.

—Le contestó que era algo muy problemático y a veces demasiado estresante pero que no se arrepentía de un solo día desde que dijo el sí en el altar hace un año y siete meses.

—¿Y Kakashi que dijo, Ayame–chan? —Esta vez preguntó Kurenai.

—Kakashi–san sólo sonrió bajo la máscara, pagó la cuenta de ambos y se fue dejando a Shikamaru terminar su ramen sólo pero cuando caminó cuatro pasos fuera de Ichiraku le dijo a Shikamaru–kun en voz alta que el quince de febrero era un buen día. Shikamaru–kun sólo sonrió.

Kurenai soltó un pequeño chillido y miró a Anko con una sonrisa. La de cabello morado le correspondió y se levantó dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Kurenai.

—Al apartamento de Kakashi, ¿a dónde más? —Después de eso desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Ayame y Kurenai solas.

**__****—•—**

Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Por qué el hecho de que Kakashi quisiera casarse con ella le hacía tanta ilusión? Bruta, bruta, bruta. Tenía que dejar de comportarse como una niña pequeña.

. . . Pero le era tan difícil.

Entró al apartamento de golpe esperando encontrarse a un Kakashi esperándola con los brazos abiertos y un anillo de compromiso en sus manos. Todo lo contrario a lo que realmente encontró. Kakashi estaba sentado en el sofá grande de la sala aventando dos kunai contra el techo, practicando su malabarismo.

—Pensé que no volverías. —Le dijo dejando los kunai de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaleco Jonnin. —¿Tardaste tanto en la lavandería?

—Me topé a Kurenai camino a una tienda así que la acompañé y el tiempo pasó volando. —Mintió.

—Ya veo. —Respondió levantándose del sofá para ir por un poco de agua.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos ahora? —Preguntó Anko con un tono un tanto sensual.

—La verdad es que quiero ir a entrenar un poco. —Respondió un Kakashi tajante.

—¿Entrenar? —Preguntó la mujer, después de pensarlo un poco volvió a hablar—. Te acompaño.

Un no muy convencido Kakashi sólo asintió un poco con la cabeza y respondió con un vago y sin sentimiento, como prefieras.

**__****—•—**

Cuatro horas y media de rudo entrenamiento. Casi parecía que Kakashi no quisiera que ella estuviera ahí. Era seco, casi no hablaba, y el entrenamiento no era un juego. Aunque realmente cuando entrenaba con él nunca era de manera suave. Algo dentro de sí le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Además, Kakashi no le había dicho nada respecto a nada en lo absoluto y eso comenzaba a preocuparla.

Las horas seguían pasando y el entrenamiento se volvía cada vez más pesado, Anko ya estaba un poco cansada así que se detuvo en seco. — ¿Kakashi, por qué no vamos a mi apartamento a descansar un poco?

—Yo no quiero descansar —respondió seriamente—. Ve tú, te alcanzo en un par de horas.

—No —se negó—. Quiero estar contigo.

—Yo no.

Kakashi había abierto la boca sin pensar. Y él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Se dio cuenta cuando el puño de Anko golpeó de lleno su rostro. La paciencia de ella, que de por sí no era mucha, había colapsado.

Kakashi se tocó la mejilla con la mano y la vio con la expresión un poco herida, un poco sorprendida. —¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a ser una cachetada?

—Anko, perdón, no pensé bien lo que quería decir, en realidad no es que no quiera estar contigo, es sólo que…

—Si no querías estar conmigo desde un principio, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en el apartamento? ¿Por qué tuve que desperdiciar estas horas de entrenamiento contigo sólo sintiéndote distante y grosero?

—Anko no entiendes, es que yo no quería que no estuvieras conmigo, es que justo en este momento debería estar haciendo otra cosa más importante.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora es que esa _cosa_ es más importante que yo? Jódete Kakashi. —Anko comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos.

—No más importante que tú, más importante que el entrenamiento. —Kakashi detuvo sus manos con las propias.

Anko volteó la cara y con una voz herida, pero sin quebrar habló —Yo pensé que el quince de febrero iba a ser una fecha especial para ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hatake, dime la verdad. —Anko se calló un instante. ¿De verdad iba a decir eso? Esas cosas no se preguntaban, no era correcto. No tenía que presionar a un hombre con algo así, no según las reglas de la sociedad. Ella sabía que no debía preguntarlo tan directamente. Si estaba equivocada se vería en una situación por lo más vergonzosa. Pero, ¿desde cuándo era una mujer correcta? Al diablo con todo. —¿Tenías planeado pedirme matrimonio? —Anko tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba seriamente con ojos expectantes. Kakashi se sorprendió mucho y estuvo unos segundos en silencio, como si analizara qué responder.

—Sí, tenía planeado hacerlo. —Su corazón se partió en dos, _tenía planeado hacerlo, por ende ya no. Lo había arruinado todo. _Idiota, idiota, idiota. Ella sabía que no debió ilusionarse con eso.

—Entiendo. —Dijo ella soltándose de su agarre pero con la frente siempre en alto, su orgullo no le permitiría otra cosa.

—Y sigo teniendo planeado hacerlo. —Anko siguió mirándolo con mil interrogantes en su rostro—. Anko, tal vez me mates por esto —dudó un poco antes de hablar—. Perdí el anillo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó anonadada.

—Creo que lo dejé en el traje que te llevaste en la mañana, lo estuve buscando en el apartamento y no lo encontré. Quise ir a la lavandería a buscarlo pero cuando se me ocurrió te sentí llegar y después no hallé manera de dejarte sola. Quería que te cansaras en el entrenamiento pero al parecer mi novia es muy resistente —ahí los dos soltaron una risa corta y sencilla— No quería decir nada sin el anillo. —Confesó un poco más serio.

Anko se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto por no soltar ni una sola lágrima. Estaba feliz y sus ojos acuosos por tanto ajetreo sentimental pero no lloraría por algo así, otra vez, ella era demasiado orgullosa —Bakka. —Fue todo lo que dijo la Mitarashi antes de tirarse a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa marcada en el rostro y besarlo por _largo_ rato.

_._

**_Dieciséis de febrero del presente año. _**

Anko y Kakashi estaban a las siete y cincuenta y cinco minutos de la mañana en la lavandería de la calle tres, esperando a que fueran las ocho y abrieran las puertas del local. Fue el momento y ambos hablaron con el encargado, este les dio la ropa que buscaban y Anko le dio su traje a Kakashi. Él busco con cuidado en los bolsillos y después cerró los ojos respirando profundo. Anko hizo una mueca, el anillo no estaba ahí. Se equivocó, vio a Kakashi hincarse ante ella. Anko se sonrojó un poco. Kakashi extendió su brazo y mostró su mano abierta dejando al descubierto una cajita pequeña que lentamente abrió para dejar encontrar los ojos de la kunoichi con un delicado anillo de plata nada ostentoso que le gustó mucho a Anko.

—Mitarashi Anko —habló con voz firme—, aquí en este local de aseo a la ropa —Anko se rió suavemente, enternecida por dentro— Quiero decirle, con este hombre como testigo —el de la lavandería saludó a Anko con una sonrisa haciéndola reír aún más—, que yo, Hatake Kakashi, quiero que te cases conmigo y compartamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas como ninja. Espero que la mía sea más larga junto a ti —Anko se mordió los labios suavemente— ¿Aceptarías?

Y pese a que Anko ya sabía que Kakashi lo iba a pedir, jamás imaginó que se enamoraría tanto de la manera en la que lo hizo. Definitivamente no cambiaría ese momento en esa lavandería ni por quinientos festivales Hanami. Aunque, tal vez si todos los festivales los pasaba al lado de Kakashi lo podría pensar.

—¡Sí! —Gritó con su hiperactiva personalidad y se lanzó a besarlo. Para mejorar aún más el momento Kakashi no se opuso a que Anko le quitara la máscara tan repentinamente, después de todo, el único que estaba ahí era el lavandero. ¿O no?

Muchos aplausos se escucharon durante el beso. Kakashi se subió la máscara y ambos voltearon a ver, casi la mitad de la aldea estaba afuera mirando a través de los cristales transparentes del lugar. Anko bufó de mala manera, al parecer su relación con Kakashi era nuevamente la más pública y conocida alrededor de la Aldea. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que saber sobre todo lo que hacían? Tenía miedo que Konohamaru se enterara antes que ella cuando llegara a quedar embarazada.

¿Embarazada? Oh no, ella no quería tener hijos. Pero según recordaba Kakashi sí. Lo pensó unos segundos, Kakashi antes no se quería casar. ¿Podría cambiar de opinión sobre eso? Sonrió mientras contemplaba el bello anillo de compromiso de la futura señora Hatake que relucía en su dedo. Bueno, podría pensarlo. Abrazó a su futuro esposo y habló alto para todos los presentes que **no** le arruinarían su momento.

—Lamento arruinarles el espectáculo, pero el señor aquí presente y yo tenemos que festejar a nuestra manera el compromiso. Lo cual lamentablemente, para ustedes, no es apto para todo público. —Y entre chiflidos y aplausos llenos de miradas pícaras Anko les sacó la lengua a todos y la pareja desapareció en una nube de humo.

**__****—•—**

Algunas personas celebran su cumpleaños, otras aniversario de bodas, unos fueron proclamados reyes en esa fecha tiempo atrás, es la fecha de publicación de libros y estrenos de obras, en un día como este se comienza a filmar una película. El 16 de febrero es el 47.º (cuadragésimo séptimo) día del año en el calendario gregoriano. Quedan 318 días para finalizar el año (319 en los años bisiestos). Y aunque para algunos era un simple día más del año, para Anko Mitarashi y Kakashi Hatake se había convertido en una fecha digna de recordar.

_Fin._

* * *

_¡Aclaraciones!_

_Les repito que la frase de narushizu4ever es la que esta subrayada :D. Cuando leí la frase imaginé algo así y después lo de San Valentín me pegó fuerte y una cosa llevó a otra y el resultado es esta larga historia [Muchísimo más de lo que usualmente escribo]. Ojalá les haya gustado. (:_

_Yo sé que estoy publicando esto a finales de marzo y se supone que está situada en febrero... Así que bueno, supongan que aún estamos en febrero ^^ Es que me agarró tarde y después FF tuvo errores y no podía subir historias y blah, blah~ En realidad la subí gracias a DreamFighter-1556 :D (por cierto que amo tu nueva imagen de Kakashi en el perfil).  
_

_El festival Hanami, sí, existe. ¡Yo quiero ir a uno!  
_

_Sin más, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
